Fallen
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: Ed and Al are fallen angels. So what does this all me for Izabera who's known them forever? only God'll know the answer


_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish that all Full metal Alchemist characters belonged to me, they don't. Izabera does, mine, she's my character based on a close friends persona. Um, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, you know what? Forget this shit, read the story and review if you have any ideas, comments, concerns, questions, or you just want to take a wild guess on what's going to happen.**_

CHAPTER ONE

Izabera Flores stood at the train station, glancing at her watch and tapping her foot impatiently every minute or so.

"Fucking train!" she mumbled to herself. The train was running rather late than usual.

"Stupid Mustang," she looked around, catching a close glimpse of the shadows that always followed her from the day her mother passed on, "stupid shadows!"

She looked at here watch again and sighed. Izabera was never a normal child; in fact many people were scared of her only because they thought she was the one who killed her own beloved mother. They town of Resombol treated her like a monster, like she had the plague or something. But the truth was that he father had killed her, by poisoning her slowly, until her life slipped from her in her sleep.

The train pulled up which caused Izabera to smile.

"Ticket please." the train attendant said. She pulled out her ticket, handed it to him, and got on, noticing that there were no rooms left.

"Damn," she muttered, picking a random room. She opened the door and looked in, "mind if I join?"

"Not at all." the blonde male said, not taking his eyes off the window.

'Weird,' she thought as slipped in.

"I heard you." the body of armor said.

She shuttered and forced, "how did you hear me?" out of her mouth.

"I don't know, I just did." he-at least that's what she thought he was- replied.

"Are you a mind reader?"

"I don't think so. Big brother, how did I hear her thoughts?" he asked the short blonde male.

"I don't know either." he replied, folding his arms across his chest, finally looking at Izabera.

"What is it big brother?" the armor asked.

"Oi, stop staring at me! You fucking dwarf!" Izabera exclaimed, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"DON'T CALL ME A DWARF!" he shouted.

"Brother, stop."

"But she-"

"Enough." he looked at Izabera," my name is Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you."

She nodded," mind if I call you Al?"

"No problem."

The blond male sighed, "I am Edward Elric, the Full metal," he said proudly.

"Full metal?" she mused trying to remember where she heard that before. "

Yep, that's me! Nice to meet a fan."

"Holy fucking shit balls!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, so you are a fan?" Edward asked.

"Yes- actually, no. I have no idea who you are."

"Really?" he asked, sounding kind of down. "Well damn, that just killed me."

She laughed and studied his looks. Edward seemed like a normal kid, just short. His hair sure was different, blond and in a braid. And his clothing seemed weird to, only an- "Oh, shit." she muttered.

"What is it?" Al asked.

"Alchemist?" She asked, not wanting to say what she thought.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Edward asked.

"No, it's nothing. I just remembered something."

"Like what?" Al asked, sweetly.

"It's nothing, I just have no idea how I haven't heard of you guys. I mean, all fucking alchemist know each other, right?"

"Yeah, but you're no alchemist."

She dug in her left jeans pocket, pulled out her state alchemist pocket watch, and showed it to them.

"Where'd you get that?" Edward asked, taking the pocket watch from here right palm.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang gave it to me when he recruited me."

"Recruited you? That's preposterous; he hasn't recruited anyone since like seven years ago."

"Four years to be exact, big brother." Al corrected.

"Exactly and I was recruited during those four years." Izabera explained, snatching her watch back.

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed.

"I need that."

"Big brother just let it go."

She laughed, causing Edward to shake his left fist in her face, "what's so funny?"

"Yes you say you're the big brother but mentally, Alphonse is the older brother, Edward."

"Is that so?"

She nodded, ran her left hand through her raven hair, sighed and looked directly at Edward asking," where are you two heading?"

"Reole. What about you?"

"I'm going to Resombol."

"Resombol? We're from there."

"I lived there for a short amount of time, two years I think. I never really went out, my mother was really sick."

"I see." Al said while Edward remained silent, looking at the ground.

"She's dead now, god bless her soul."

"I'm sorry. Big brother what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing."

"Um, okay brother."

Izabera looked out the window, sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep- ignoring Edward's and Al's voices in the background.

"Never leave me." the angel's voice whispered softly behind her.

In a swift movement she turned around and ran into his embracing arms," I'd never do that! I love you too much."

He chuckled," I love you too."

"One quick question." Izabera said.

"What is it love?"

"Are you real or is this all some crazy dream?"

"I assure you its real, or I am real."

"Then how come I haven't seen you?"

"You have seen me, you just didn't know it."

"Really?"

He nodded," yes dear. Trust me."

Izabera was awoken from her dream when something brushed against her right leg. "What?" she mumbled, her eyes filled with sleep.

"Sorry." Edward said, looking out the window, hiding the light blush that was on his cheeks.

"W'ver." she mumbled falling back to a dreamless sleep.

Edward stared at her as she did, smiling lightly. The girl he sat in front of was the same girl from eons ago, she changed very little. Her eyes the same shade of pure red and her hair still the same dark blue.

"Brother, what are you looking at?" Al asked.

"I'm just trying to see if she's changed at all over the years." he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said I was damned? Well, she was the reason I was damned so many years ago."

"Oh, I remember. But I thought that if you two were to meet again aren't you going to die?"

Edward nodded," that's why we're going to ignore Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's orders and let her go where she has to."

"But Ed!" Al exclaimed, softly.

"Al, I'm doing this for her. I don't want her to get hurt again!"

"But you don't know her name."

"I bet I do, it hasn't changed the last millions of years and I bet you it hasn't changed now!"

"Then what's her name, lover boy?"

Edward looked at Izabera's sleeping form," her name is Izabera Yumi Flores and deep inside I don't want to see her leave."

"Then go with her." Al suggested.

"No, she'll be better off without me for now, but we will cross paths."

"But are you sure you want to leave her alone?" Edward nodded again, "I'm sure but as long as we are on this train, I will keep an eye on her."

"But why bother?"

"She tends to get into trouble wherever she goes. And from years of experience, she'll get hurt very soon."

"So? Are you just going to swoop in and save her?"

"No, I'll keep visiting her in her dreams, watching her from the shadows where she can't see me, and once it's safe I'll come and take her away from this revolting place."

"So run off and elope?"

Edward balled his left hand into a fist and waved it in the air," exactly, if that's what it takes for us to be together forever without her dying then that's what we will do."

"You really love her don't you big brother?" Al asked in a voice that sounded like he was smiling.

"I love her more than anything in this shitty life I call mine."

Izabera shot up like someone had stabbed her,"wha-what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Al asked, sounding confused.

"Someone or something was shaking me and calling my name." she explained.

"It must've been the dream." Al suggested. Edward remained silent his lips pressed into a straight line.

"I wasn't dreaming! It was a dreamless sleep!" she exclaimed.

"Big brother, do yo-"

"No, Al, she must've been hearing things."

Izabera sighed, folded her arms across her chest and fell asleep again.

"She didn't seem too disturbed." Al said.

"As I thought, the shadows are getting to her. We need to leave as soon as possible for her sake."

Al nodded as Izabera mumbled in her sleep, "don't leave me again. I can't bare it any longer."

Edward blushed, looked out the window closed his eyes and thought,' I don't want to leave you but I'm doing this for our sake.'

"Izabera, wake up." Alphonse said, shaking her a little.

"Mmm, five more minutes." she mumbled.

"Izabera, come on. Your stop is coming up, soon."

She groaned and stared at both the boys and said angrily," and you couldn't have woken- wait, I never told you my name. How the hell do you know my name?"

"We-" Edward stood up, handed her wallet and left the room.

"He- what the fuck was he doing with my wallet?" she exclaimed, shoving it in her bag.

"It was on the floor, it must've fallen out of your bag."

"No it didn't! In fact I lost it like two weeks ago! Where the hell did he get it?"

"He found it, and he returned it." Al explained.

"Yeah, the story of my life! You actually expect me to believe that bullshit? How stupid do you think I am, Alphonse?" she shouted on the verge of tears.

He looked at her and the left room, Edward entered after two minutes of pure silence.

"Do you two actually think I'm that stupid?" she whispered as e sat down next to her.

"I'd never think that Iza, never in my life would I." he said sounding a little heartbroken.

"Iza? How do you know one of my nicknames? Who the hell are you?"

Edward placed his left hand on her knee and said," I'm your fallen angel."

"My fallen- oh my god, you're the one in my dreams aren't you? I knew you looked familiar."

"Iza, the only reason I've been talking to you in your dreams is that you could recognize me faster and know that no matter what I will never betray you."

"Ed, but why do I get the feeling that I know you from some other place other place than my dreams?"

"Because I've lived for eternity and you come around every sixteen years or so."

"Eternity? That must be hell for you."

"No, hell for me was watching you-"

"Watching me what?" she asked, getting more into the discussion.

"Die. Every time we would get close to starting a family you would all of a sudden burst into flames for no reason."

"No reason? Ed, what does that mean?"

"I'm damned. You are damned. Alphonse is damned."

"Damned? Don't say something like that!"

"It's true, and you know it!"

She let out a muffled sob and managed to get out, "how?"

"Because I love you and you love me."

"My god. I can't believe it; the guy of my dreams is real."

He grabbed both her hands, smiled warmheartedly, and said," I'm sorry for having to do this but we're going to have to split."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm still going to Reole and you're still going to Resombol. And once I find everything is safe I will come get you and fix everything."

"Ed," she mumbled against his lips when he lightly kisses her.

"Don't worry; I'll come visit you whenever I can."

"But at least come with me and see me off. Please do it for me." she begged.

He smiled," alright, I'll go with you. But no matter what happens, I will always love you, my little eternal flame."

"Ed, you're going to have to tell me everything, from the first time we met to the last thing you did."

"Only if you tell me what you've been doing the last couple of years."

"Anything for you."

"And if I'm the only one." She chuckled and lightly hit him when Al came in.

"Al, I'm going to see her off. Don't worry about me if I don't show up at Reole." Edward explained.

"Okay, Big brother." Al said sitting down across from him.

"Wait, is Al-"

"Didn't you hear me when I said all three of us were damned?" Ed asked, poking her face with his right index finger.

"No, I'm still trying to process it all."

Edward laughed," I knew that was going to happen, every sixteen years you would have the same reaction."

"Guess I didn't change over the years." Izabera mumbled.

He cupped her face with both his hands and said," of course you did, you've gotten even more beautiful." She blushed a light shade of red and smiled.

"See? There it is. There's that million sun smile."

The train jolted to a stop," people getting off at the station in Resombol, this is your stop," the announcer called.

"Oh." Izabera mumbled standing up, grabbing her bag and looking at Edward.

He got up," come on. I'll see you off and then we'll meet up whenever, 'Kay?"

She nodded and proceeded off the train, Edward following close behind her, giving males who would stop and stare at her the death glare.

"Where are you going to stay at, Iza?" Ed asked, intertwining his right hand with her left hand.

"I'm staying with a cousin." she said, tightening her grip on his hand.

"Your cousin?"

"Mm-hm, she's like a sister to me. We did almost everything together."

"Almost? What do you mean?"

"Well, she kind of has a two year old boy."

"Kind of? What?"

"She does have a two year old, he's really sweet."

"So that's what you meant?"

She nodded," yep. I would never do what she did."

"So do you help her?"

"Of course, he's like a baby brother. Love him to death."

He laughed.

"What's so funny Ed?" Izabera asked.

"Kind of reminds me of when I had to take care of Alphonse."

"But I thought you were immortal?"

"No ma'am. At the beginning of time, all angels start as humans, Al and I are both angels, he is my real brother."

"This is all..."

"Confusing?"

"No, too much."

"I understand. You always act the same when I finally tell you, but for some reason I had to tell you earlier."

"What about the shadows?" she asked, changing the subject.

"They can either be helpful or harmful. Just be careful will you?"

She nodded. "Just tell me where to go and I'll -"

"Izabera, look at you haven't changed at all!" Yuki's voice exclaimed.

Izabera turned around, and smiled," oh my god, look at you! I see you're pregnant again."

"What? I-"

"Oh, sorry I just-"

She laughed," I am! You should've seen your face! You were all like-"

"Yuki, how's the little tyke?"

"You mean Sai? He's doing fine, sweet boy, he misses you like hell. But enough about me, who is this piece of man candy?" Edward stiffened and looked away while Izabera gave a nervous laugh.

"What? You two getting married or something?"

"Actually, I've known him forever and we decided to go out, well after he gets back from Reole, anyway." Izabera explained.

"What? No way! He's too sexy for you to not have fuc-"

"Eh-Eh-Eh, don't say that! You little tramp, I'm not you, okay. I don't fuck with every guy I see."

"Yeah, I know. That's the one thing that should change."

"You know what? Let's just go." Yuki nodded ad began to lead the way.


End file.
